Naruto Shippuden: Magician's Assistants
by Lichlord08
Summary: With Konoha being rebuilt and missions put on hold, Sakura and Ino try and cheer Hinata up by taking her to a magic show by a famous magician, who asks of them to be his volunteers, but even with their cooperation, he 'convinces' the three to do exactly as he tells them, both on the stage and after. (Hypnosis/Harem fic) (Oneshot)


Several weeks had passed since Naruto had saved Konoha from the attack of the Akatsuki, managing not only to stop Nagato, but all those that died at Nagato's hands were given a second chance in life.

Currently, the village was being rebuilt, with every citizen doing what they could to restore the Leaf to its proud state, even getting assistance from the Suna Shinobi, advancing the rebuilding process that much quicker.

And while they had done their parts in helping, three Kunoichi were walking down the road through the Leaf, chatting away with one another happily.

The first was a pink haired Kunoichi, who had a set of beautiful emerald eyes and a cheerful smile on her face.

She wore a red that showed off her decent C-cup breasts, as well as a pink skirt with black shorts underneath that showed off her legs, as well as her tight ass if anyone dared to get a peek, and a pair of standard Shinobi sandals.

And though her clothing was fairly revealing, if anybody messed with her, she would crush them like a twig.

The second Kunoichi seemed more open and flirtatious with her body, giving off a cute smile as she made her way down the street, where her platinum blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, covered her right eye, but her left shone with life as she examined the individuals rebuilding her home, as well as checking out the cute boys working on the scene.

She had a set of D-Cup breasts that were covered by a purple coloured top, which stopped at her well tone stomach, while she too wore a pair of shorts, only hers' were the same purple as her top, highlighting her slender legs and showing off her body, not minding a bit if anybody checked her out, loving the attention she received.

And while the final Kunoichi had the best body of them, she seemed reluctant in showing it, evident from the bulky jacket she wore, hiding away her large, D-cup sized breasts, as well her obviously great figure.

She had deep blue hair that flowed down her back and a set of lavender eyes, lacking pupils, but showed she was part of the Hyuga Clan.

She was a strong Kunoichi, but lacked the confidence to show her strength, if not for the one Shinobi she had loved nearly all her life, Naruto.

These three Kunoichi were none other than Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga, three of Konoha's strongest Chunin Kunoichi, only Sakura and Ino had a new assignment, one the two tasked to themselves,despite the fact that they had the day off, to see Hinata smile.

"So Hinata, we have the whole day to ourselves. What do you want to do?" Sakura asked in a cheerful and friendly tone, hoping to help distract Hinata from her troubles.

"Well I was hoping I could visit the hospital and check on Naruto." Hinata replied, looking at the others and asking. "Do you think he's alright?"

"He's fine. Shizune just needed to do a second check up on him, just to make sure his body suffered no injuries from the Kyuubi is all." Sakura said in reply, keeping up a friendly smile, while inside, she knew the pain Hinata felt.

Bringing up Naruto, Sakura and Ino knew Hinata was thinking about the incident that had occured when Naruto was fighting the final stage of Pain, how Hinata nearly died for Naruto and that she finally confessed her love for him, but after Naruto returned, he remained oblivious to Hinata's feelings, where some believed Naruto didn't like Hinata in the way she cherished him, only for Hinata to learn the painful truth after Ino was assigned to examine the Jinchuuriki's head, finding that the stress put upon his mind at losing Hinata and the Kyuubi's rage was too much for him, where Naruto had suppressed the memories around Hinata's believed death, even her saying that she loved him, which broke Hinata's heart.

And while Sakura and Ino had never experienced such pain, as Hinata's friends, both were determined to liven up Hinata, to see that their friend could be happy again.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Sakura said with care and sincerity. "Hinata, I know that it seems bad now, but time will pass. And when the day comes, I know you'll have it in you again to tell Naruto you love him. Continue to believe in yourself, just like Naruto does."

"Or if you want, I could tell him for you." Ino offered, causing Sakura to glare at the Yamanaka and say. "Ino, what is wrong with you? We are talking about love, you cannot just pass it on as a message for somebody else."

"Alright, Sakura. It was just a suggestion. No need to bite my head off." Ino said, bringing her hands up defensively, before smirking mischievously as she then said. "But she should tell him soon, otherwise I might have to ask him out myself."

"Ino!" Sakura yelled out in anger, a tick mark forming on her forehead, while Hinata looked at the platinum haired blonde in disbelief, hoping that she was just making a joke.

"What can I say, he's hot, not to mention a hero now, but don't worry, Hinata, I won't get in your way." Ino said reassuringly, though a part of her did imagine what it would be like to date the whisker faced hero.

And while Sakura continued to glare at Ino, there was part of her that felt strange at the mention of dating Naruto, causing some conflicts within the pink haired Kunoichi.

Realizing they were getting off topic, Ino smiled as a more appropriate idea came to her mind.

"I did have a thought on what we could do. I overheard there is a magic show performing in a city just south of us." The Yamanaka suggested.

"A magic show?" Hinata asked, sounding a little interested.

"It's supposed to be one of the best performances around. And If we hurry, I bet we can catch the act." Ino informed, before posing with one hand behind her head and the other on her hip as she asked. "Do you think they will need a beautiful assistant?"

"Maybe if they need someone to saw in half." Sakura said offhandedly, annoying Ino and making her say back. "Or maybe some to make disappear, Forehead."

"Very funny, Ino-pig." Sakura said back, before breaking their little argumen and headed off with Hinata, with Ino taking the lead as she escorted her friends down the streets and out of the village, until they reached a large red tent outside the nearby city, with a sign written on it, saying, 'Presenting the world famous, Makiri the Magnificent'.

"Seriously? Never heard of him, he sounds like some stage clown." Sakura said in an unimpressed voice as she and Hinata followed Ino into the tent, which was filled with people getting seats.

"Maybe it will be a good performance." Hinata said, trying not to judge, another lesson she had learnt from Naruto.

"I agree with Hinata." Ino spoke up, before saying with some interest. "Now let's get some good seats before there are none left."

Managing to get a seat at the front of the stands, Sakura, Ino and Hinata watched as a spotlight appeared in the centre of the stage, where a burst of blue smoke erupted and from it, emerged a flock of doves, which made the audience cheer.

And as the smoke faded, out stepped a young man, which the Kunoichi guessed was Makiri.

Taking in his form, the three saw him dressed in an elegant suit that was black and had gold trimmings, a top hat of matching colours sat upon his head, where Sakura, Ino and Hinata got a good look at his face, seeing the short red hair he had, as well as the charming hazel eyes he had.

And while they had just met him, Sakura and Ino had to admit he was very cute.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all enjoy tonight's performance." Makiri said in a loud voice for the audience to hear, before he smiled and added. "Now, for tonight's show, I would like to start off with three volunteers to help me with tonight's act. Anyone?"

From the offer, and to be the centre of attention, Ino smiled.

"Sakura, we should do it." Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's arm, and tried to pull it up, much to Sakura's protest.

"No way, Ino-pig, go up yourself" Sakura replied in an annoyed voice as she wrestled her arm from Ino's grip.

"As great as I would be, he said he need three volunteers." Ino said, looking at Hinata and offering. "What do you think? Do you want to be part of the act?"

"Don't drag Hinata into this. She can make her own choices, just like I can make mine. And my answer is still no." Sakura growled, causing Ino to glare back at her as the two started to argue again.

"What's wrong, Forehead, too chicken to go up on stage?" Ino then said, smirking as she saw that she was getting to Sakura.

"Watch who you call chicken, Ino-Pig." Sakura snapped back, not afraid to cause a scene if it put Ino in her place.

"Sakura, Ino... please..." Hinata tried to say to get their attention, but Sakura and Ino ignored her as they continued their argument, only for the three to stop as a spotlight was cast on them.

"It looks like I found three lovely ladies for my trick." Makiri declared, which caused the audience to cheer, while Sakura and Hinata felt embarrassed as they were forced to be part of the act, while Ino just smiled and waved a little, looking forward to the attention she was going to recieve, grabbing both her fellow Kunoichi's hands and dragging them up the stage.

Giving the girls a quick look over, Makiri looked back at the audience and said. "Now, if you will excuse us for just one moment, I need to speak with my lovely assistants in the back, safety first, after all."

With that said, Makiri pulled back the curtain behind him and gestured for the three to enter, keeping a smile on his face as Sakura glared at him as she went by, Ino gladly followed, while Hinata's face was bright red, looking like she was about ready to pass out from embarrassment.

Once the four were in the back, Sakura crossed her arms and said. "Alright, let's get this over with so we can go sit back down. What do you need for us to do?"

Smirking, Makiri held out his hand, revealing a gold ring with a red crystal on it as he said. "All I need you to do is look at this for me."

Doing as they were told, Sakura, Ino and Hinata gazed at the ring, finding themselves drawn at the crystal, where it began to give off a faint glow, continuing to captivate the Kunoichi, which caused a sly smirk to grace Makiri's face.

"Listen to me, and to me only. Your wills are gone, replaced only by my own. You only hear my voice, it is all that matters to you. I now control you. I am now your Master and you are my mindless slaves, you will obey me." The Magician instructed as the three Kunoichi mindlessly nodded their heads as their eyes glazed over.

"Yes, Master Makiri... We will listen... we will obey..." Sakura, Ino and Hinata replied, their voices lacking their normal emotion as they remained transfixed on the ring.

"Stand at attention." Makiri commanded, smirking as the three girls did as he commanded, standing upright and keeping their arms to their sides.

Giving the girls a quick look over with his eyes, Makiri knew that he had hit the jackpot tonight, looking forward to having these three girls serve him during the show, and after.

Moving over to the hot platinum haired blonde first, Makiri rose his right hand and caressed Ino's cheek, leaning forward as he gave her a light kiss on the lips, while his other hand moved down her body, feeling the smooth skin of her stomach, before reaching around and giving her ass cheek a light squeeze through her shorts.

All the while, Ino remained completely still and unresponsive, continuing to stare ahead as her new Master walked behind her and reached around, caressing her breasts through her purple top as Makiri said. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

Makiri then walked over to Sakura, caressing her cheek and arms, feeling her breasts through her top as he said. "Not as big as your friend, but still enjoyable."

He then reached around and gave the pink haired girl's ass a squeeze, where he said with a smirk. "But you do have a nice ass."

"Now let's see what you are hiding, beautiful." He said as he approached Hinata, took hold of the zipper of her jacket and pulled it down, opening up Hinata's jacket and revealing her large D-cup sized breasts, which were covered by a mesh shirt.

"Now this is a nice surprise." Makiri said with a smirk as he reached up and gently massaged Hinata's breasts through her top, adding with a smirk."Such a killer body, but such a shame a hottie like you hides it."

Giving Hinata a quick kiss on the lips, Makiri rezipped her jacket and stood back, looking at all three of his new slaves as he instructed. "Now girls, tell me each your names."

"Sakura Haruno..."

"Ino Yamanaka..."

"Hinata Hyuga..."

From hearing their names, Makiri blinked a few times, thinking that he remembered hearing them before, just as his eyes widened as a memory hit him, causing him to smirk as he said. "So you are the three I heard about. Well, I'm sure my old friend would be happy once I'm done with you three."

But remembering he still had an audience to entertain, Makiri then said. "For now, it's time to get on with the show. Now, here is what I want you three to do..."

Not shortly after giving the commands, did Makiri return to the stage, before three bursts of pink, purple and deep blue smoke appear before him, where the forms of Sakura, Ino and Hinata stood, smiles on their faces as they waved to the crowd, none aware of the state the Kunoichi were set in.

"Thank you all for waiting." Makiri called, taking off his top hat and pulling out a gold watch, where he then added. "Now we can begin the show."

From his call, the audience cheered, watching as Makiri began his show, with Sakura, Ino and Hinata all willingly assisting.

The show then proceeded, putting on quite a performance as the Kunoichi helped out with the shows, smiling and bowing after each act, with the audience completely unaware of the girls true mindsets, each one mindlessly following their Master's hand signals and pre conditioned commands to help in the show.

In one act, Makiri escorted Ino and Hinata into two separate boxes, closing the door behind them and set swords in the sides, before removing each blade and opening the boxes, revealing the Kunoichi were not only unharmed, but they had switched clothing, with Ino in Hinata's outfit and Hinata showing off her figure in Ino's, making the crowd cheer, some at seeing the sexy form of Hinata as she posed in Ino's clothing, before there was a puff of smoke that concealed the two, revealing them both back in their original outfits when it dissipated.

Another performance, Makiri had Sakura and Ino tied up, hands behind their backs as they were set in a clear container filled with water, which Makiri locked up and covered with a cloth, asking Hinata to remove the cloth a few minutes later, revealing Sakura and Ino were gone, before two spotlights shone in the stage, revealing the pair, which amazed and delighted all, causing the cheers to continue.

Then, saying he needed all three Kunoichi, Makiri had all three girls sitting in chairs on the stage, their eyes glued to a swinging pocket watch in the magician's hand.

Even though they were already hypnotized, it was still a fun act Makiri knew most fans liked, and his slaves were pre-programmed to respond to the watch for the show, where, after a few minutes, and Makiri talking, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata closed their eyes, their heads slumping into their chests as they got into the act.

"Now that you are under the power of my hypnosis, you are to do as I command." Makiri said in a dramatic voice to entice the audience.

"Yes, Master... we will obey..." The three Kunoichi said in distant voices, while audience members yelled out different suggestions for him to give the girls, some rather erotic.

"Now, my dear." He said, looking at Hinata, where he asked in a curious voice. "Do you have a boyfriend or love interest?"

"Yes..." Hinata simply said, not going too far in her love, but not that Makiri minded.

"Now listen to my voice and listen well, when I say 'Deepest love', you will see our pink haired assistant as your boyfriend and give her a kiss you would only share with your man." Makiri instructed, which made Hinata nod in reply.

"Now then, 'Deepest love'." Makiri said, where Hinata opened her eyes and turned to Sakura, only to blush and moan lightly, her hypnotized mind seeing Naruto's face instead of Sakura, feeling her body heat up as she leaned in, pressing her lips against Sakura as she wrapped her arms around the pink haired Kunoichi's neck, who remained in place and allowed Hinata to kiss her, before Sakura moaned in Hinata's mouth and felt compelled to return the kiss, mindlessly returning the kiss as her body heated up.

"And let us not forget about you." Makiri said, looking at Ino.

"When you hear my fingers snap, you will show this audience that amazing body you have and entice us with a strip dance." The magician declared, already getting some cheers from several of the males in the audience.

And with the snap of her Master's fingers, Ino's eyes opened, where she gained a flirtatious smile and stood up, swaying her hips as she danced to music only she could hear, running her hands up her body, smirking as she began to unbutton her top, causing a few hoots and cheers from the crowd.

Remaining in her role, Ino gave the audience a real show as she slipped her top off, letting it fall to the floor and revealing the smoking red hot bra she was wearing, which made most of the crowd cheer and give off a few cat calls.

"It's a good thing this girl made sure to wear underwear today." Makiri joked, which earned a few laughs, before snapping his fingers again, causing Ino to stop, just as she had grabbed at the hem of her shorts and was to pull them down, much to the disappointment to a fair few members of the audience.

"Now, now, this is a magic show, not a strip club." Makiri joked, whispering into Ino's ear as the platinum blonde picked her top up and put it back on, before returning to her seat next to Sakura, who was moaning loudly as Hinata had straddled her lap, kissing around her neck and collarbone.

Satisfied with how his audience seemed to enjoy his hypnosis act, Makiri then 'woke' the girls from their trances, having them take a bow before the audience, before having them return to their seats for the rest of the show, the three Kunoichi smiling and applauding the act, while secretly waiting for the show to end so that they could await the next commands from their Master.

Spending another half hour on tricks and illusions, Makiri finished the show with a drastic finale, where a round of applause echoed through the tent.

Too caught up in Makiri and his tricks, no one noticed the three Kunoichi that volunteered had mindlessly walked behind the stage, with Makiri giving a bow and leaving behind the curtain, smirking as he eyed his three mindless slaves, ready to have them help him once again, before giving his friend a gift he'll never forget.

-Half an hour later-

Makiri smirked as he sat at a table in the hotel room he had booked in town, with several other gentlemen from his tour that were playing cards with him, while on the sides, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata mindlessly carried trays of drinks and food back and forth for the small group, blank smiles on their faces as they continued to obey and follow their Master's commands.

But what stood out the most was that all three Kunoichi were dressed in bunny outfits, having discarded their normal clothing and were wearing black corsets that had a puff of fur sticking on the backside, fishnet stockings and black high heeled shoes, alongside elbow length gloves and a headband that had a set of black rabbit ears on the top.

"You sure found some hotties in this place." One of the men commented, eyeing Sakura, which made Makiri smile and say. "Thank you, but you remember the rules, 'look but don't touch'."

"Not even a little?" Another asked as he looked at Ino and patted his leg, causing Ino to sit down in his lap and look at him with a vacant smile.

"You usually let us have fun with the girls." He continued as he caressed Ino's breasts through her top, before he asked. "Why the sudden change in rules?"

"Let's just say they're already taken for. My friend should be over in a few hours to collect them." Makiri replied, before adding. "So no further than what you're doing. These three are Kunoichi and if I snap my fingers, they'll break your arms."

"No need to tell us twice." A third friend of Makiri's replied, before eyeing Hinata and calling. "So cutie, how about another drink?"

"Yes, sir... right away..." Hinata replied as she turned and went to the bar and get another drink, not even minding as the men all eyed her ass as she returned.

"Here is your drink..." Hinata then said as she placed the drink beside the man's cards and chips, causing him to smirk.

"Thanks, gorgeous." He replied, withdrawing some money from his suit and tucked it between Hinata's cleavage, where he then told her. "Go and buy yourself something sexy. A lady like you deserves it."

"Later." Makiri added, not wanting Hinata to immediately walk out and go shopping.

"Just continue to serve drinks." He then instructed, which made Hinata smile and nod as she, Sakura and Ino continued to serve Makiri and his friends, not minding the slightest when they would feel their breasts being groped or their butts get a playful slap.

-Several hours later-

With his guests gone, Makiri spent the time he needed programming the Kunoichi so that they were ready for his friend when he arrived.

Now the mischievous magician stood outside the hotel room, checking his watch every now and then, as he waited for the guest of honour to arrive.

"Makiri!" Yelled a friendly voice from down the hall, causing the magician to look up and smile to see the approaching individual, Naruto Uzumaki.

Makiri was, and still is in his mind, a friend of the late Jiraiya's, as well as one of the old sage's informants, giving Jiraiya information he would hear from people attending his shows, while allowing the old pervert to conduct his 'research' in a more controlled environment.

It was then during their training trip that Makiri met Naruto, quickly coming to liking the kid, not only at Naruto's great interest in his magic, but at his determination and enthusiastic spirit.

He also knew Jiraiya saw him as his godchild, Makiri talked with him, showed him a few tricks, and even, at the request of the old pervert, set things up in the event that something like today would cross his path.

"Naruto, it's good to see you again after all this time!" Makiri said with a smile as he shook the sun kissed blond's hand.

"Sorry I couldn't come see your show, I was too busy helping the village get back in shape." Naruto replied apologetically.

"It's alright, I heard it was quite a mess, glad you're alright though." Makiri said in reply, before adding with a solemn look. "And I'm sorry to hear about Master Jiraiya, he may have been a pervert, but he was still a good man."

Naruto nodded with the final part, still missing his teacher, but knew he had to focus on the future, focus on his goals and what lay ahead of him, believing that would be what Jiraiya wanted.

"I did get your message though, you said you have something for me?" Naruto asked the magician, who smiled warmly, even if there was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Quite, there is a 'Big Surprise' for you in my room here, enjoy." Makiri replied, seeing Naruto's eyes glaze over for a second, as per the hypnotic command Jiraiya asked him to put into the young hero's mind long ago then took affect, making Naruto ok with what he was about to see.

"Thank you, I know i'll enjoy it." Naruto said as his eyes returned to normal, he went to open the door, while Makiri headed off to his real room and back to his friends, smirking as he walked down the hallway, feeling happy that he could honour his old friend, in a way he knew he would enjoy.

-With Naruto-

Entering the bedroom of the apartment Makiri had rented for the occasion, Naruto gave off a big grin at seeing Sakura, Ino and Hinata, the trio of Kunoichi each taking a spot on the bed, where each looked at Naruto with love and devoted eyes.

"Welcome, Master. Your slaves are ready to serve you." The three said in unison with lustful smiles as they each took different poses on the bed, as to entice their Master and allowing Naruto to examine their outfits for the evening.

Looking at the Kunoichi, Naruto found each of them very sexy, and their choices in clothing made them that much sexier, with Sakura posing on her knees, cupping her breasts as she smiled at Naruto, wearing a skimpy pink nightgown that showed off her arms and legs, while being transparent to show she was not wearing underwear beneath, allowing Naruto to see her breasts and pussy behind the fabric.

Ino took on a different approach compared to Sakura, where the platinum haired blonde also sat on her knees, but had a hand set behind her head as she winked at Naruto and posed, showing she had taken to wear the same sexy rabbit costume she wore while serving drinks, only she would allow Naruto to look and to touch whatever he liked.

Lasty, Hinata lay in the centre of the bed, no longer afraid to hide her body from the man she loved, but to show it off for him, evident by the lacy black bra and matching panties she wore, with the bra looking a few sizes too small for her body and barely contained her amazing breasts.

Black stockings covered her legs, making her feel sexy, while a black silk collar had been set around her neck, making her feel as though she now belonged to Naruto, that she was his, to do with as he desired.

"Please let your pets serve you, Master." Sakura purred seductively as she crawled off the bed and got near Naruto's feet, lightly kissing his left, sandal covered foot.

"Our bodies are yours to do with as you desire, please take us, use our bodies as you see fit." Ino then added with a beg as she joined Sakura on the ground, mimicking the pink haired girl's actions with Naruto's right foot.

"We love you, Master, and we live for only you." Hinata declared, moving up the bed herself, where she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him deeply, showing her love and loyalty within her kiss, an action Naruto eagerly returned.

Smirking to himself, Naruto pushed Hinata back onto the bed and joined her on it, while Ino and Sakura both sat on their knees, eagerly awaiting their turns, but also looking forward to watching their Master claim Hinata.

"Then let me enjoy you first, my sexy Hyuga pet." Naruto then said as he began to remove his clothing, a sight that turned his new slaves on greatly, licking their lips as they watched as the Uzumaki slid off his jacket and the black shirt he wore underneath, showing off his muscular body.

"Oh, Master... how long have I waited for this... how long I've waited to be yours'..." Hinata moaned, slowly slipping her bra off of her breasts, moaning as she saw her love and Master lick his lips at the sight of her near naked form, where she continued to moan as Naruto then moved in and started to kiss around Hinata's neck, slowly lowering her onto the mattress as he moved on top of her, filling Hinata with desire.

Seeing Hinata would be first to be taken by their Master, Sakura and Ino moved back to the side of the bed, smiling as they watched their Master continue his actions upon Hinata's neck, before moving down and taking the Hyuga's right breast in his mouth, licking at her nipple, while rubbing her left, which made the deep blue haired Kunoichi moan louder and louder.

And while Sakura and Ino were a little sad they weren't first, they were happy with Naruto and Hinata, happy to see their Master enjoy his slave, and Hinata to finally express her love after so long.

"Master... Oh, Master...!" Hinata moaned loudly, her body overloaded with pleasure as her Master licked and sucked on her breasts, switching between the two, as to give Hinata as much pleasure as he could for her, before he began to kiss down her stomach, letting off a feral growl as he smelled her arousal, slid Hinata's panties down her legs and revealed her wet and shaven pussy to him.

"You are so sexy, Hinata." Naruto commented, giving off a sexy growl, which continued to excite Hinata, before she felt a sudden rush of pleasure as Naruto moved his head between her legs and began to run his tongue along her pussy, causing her to continue to moan at the pleasure her Master was giving her.

"Master, that's it...!" Hinata moaned, allowing her pleasure to consume her. "I've dreamt of this... of being yours'... but it never felt this good...!"

While Naruto continued his actions upon Hinata, Sakura and Ino remained at the end of the bed, feeling themselves getting hot at seeing their Master pleasuring Hinata, before Ino smirked and nudged Sakura's shoulder, causing Sakura to wonder what Ino wanted with her, before looking Ino's way and smirked, noticing the large bulge forming within Naruto's/the blond's/their Master's pants.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ino asked, which just made Sakura grin and nod, before the pair slowly crawled around their Master, keeping a slow pace as not to disturb him as he pleasured Hinata, where each took a side beside the pair, placed their hands on their Master's pants and pulled them down, sliding away his underwear in the process and revealing his nine-inch member to the pair.

"Oh, Master is so big..." Ino purred with a great lust, about to reach out and run her hand along Naruto's length, but stopped as Sakura gave her butt a small slap.

"Easy, Ino. We have to wait until our Master is done with Hinata." Sakura reminded, which caused Ino to nod in reply, backing away and resuming to watch alongside Sakura as the Jinchuuriki continued to lash at Hinata's folds.

After a few minutes, which felt like an eternity of pleasure to Hinata, the deep blue haired beauty let out a light moan of disappointment as she felt her Master's tongue move away from her pussy.

"Master, why did you stop?" Hinata asked, sounding fairly worried as she questioned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, my beautiful pet, I'm just ready to take things up a notch." Naruto replied with a smirk.

At hearing Naruto say that, Hinata gained a great look of lust, desiring nothing more than to have Naruto inside of her, where she immediately spread her legs open and smiled.

"Go ahead, my beloved Master, take me." Hinata said with excitement, looking forward to finally knowing what it would actually feel like to have her Master make love to her.

From Hinata's reply and her continued submissive behavior toward him, Naruto smiled, giving Hinata a deep and loving kiss as he lined his member up with her pussy and pushed it inside of her, causing Hinata to break their kiss and gasp loudly.

"Master! Oh, yes... oh, yes...!" Hinata cried out, feeling a great surge of pleasure fill her as Naruto's cock entered her, continuing to moan as she felt Naruto grip her thighs and slid all of his cock inside her pussy, before starting to move his hips, moving his member in and out of her folds.

From the pleasure she was receiving, Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto, holding him close to her as they continued to make love, where she moaned. "Master, you are so... so deep... It feels amazing... I've dreamt of this, but I never knew it would be so good...!"

"Don't sell yourself short..." Naruto groaned, not wanting Hinata to feel left out, where he added with sincerity through his pleasure. "Hinata, you are so tight... you feel amazing... believe it...!"

From Naruto's praise, it made Hinata smile, encouraging her to keep her Master satisfied as she started to move in sync with Naruto's thrusts, causing his member to go deeper inside of her eager/waiting pussy,

"Master... Master... You are going so deep... you are filling me up..." Hinata moaned erotically, allowing her emotions get the best of her as she called. "I love you, Master... I love you so much...!"

"And I love you, Hinata..." Naruto replied, warming Hinata's heart at hearing her Master say such words, before moaning furter as she felt Naruto add to the pleasure already filling Hinata's body, where the Uzumaki slid his right hand to Hinata's breasts and began to rub and massage her left breast, while moving himself down and claiming Hinata's lips in another passionate kiss.

Continuing to make love to Hinata for another hour, Hinata's mind became a haze of pleasure, amazed at how much stamina her Master had, as well as how good he was making her feel.

But giving it a few minutes later, Hinata broke from her bliss and began to moan, feeling she was close to her climax.

"Master, I can't... I can't hold it...!" Hinata moaned in warning, wanting to make love with Naruto forever, but knew she would succumb to her body's need for release.

"Then cum..." Naruto groaned, thrusting harder and giving Hinata's breast a hard squeeze. "Cum for me...!"

At Naruto's actions, Hinata was unable to contain her pleasure, where she then cried out in pure ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids from her pussy and all over Naruto's member, which made him groan as he felt Hinata's pussy clamp tightly around his cock.

But with his training and great stamina, Naruto refrained from his orgasm, where he remained hovering over Hinata, who collapsed to the mattress, panting heavily as a satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"You were wonderful, Master..." Hinata panted, continuing to look at Naruto with loving eyes. "I love you so much..."

"And I love you, Hinata." Naruto replied, leaning down to give his Hyuga pet a quick kiss on the lips, before informing. "But I have other lovely slaves to please."

"Just make them as happy as you made me, Master." Hinata said, kissing Naruto's cheek, which made the blond smile at Hinata's change in personality, and at how open and loving she now was.

But not forgetting about Sakura and Ino, Naruto removed his member from Hinata's folds, showing it was still hard, which made Sakura and Ino look at their Master with desire.

"Now who should be next?" Naruto asked, teasing the Kunoichi a little, knowing both wanted to have him ravish them the same way he had to Hinata, before Ino acted, trying to entice her Master as she got up from the bed and began to dance, swaying her hips and making her movements as sexy as possible, while discarding her sexy bunny outfit and leaving the platinum haired blonde naked.

"Oh, Master, please have me." Ino moaned lustfully, turning around as she set her hands on the side of the bedroom wall, stuck her ass out and added. "Watching you and Hinata has made me so hot for you. Please put your amazing cock inside my pussy."

From seeing Ino presenting herself, Naruto was about to get up and give the Yamanaka exactly as she desired, only to look at Sakura.

"Go ahead, Master. I can wait." Sakura said with an understanding smile, not minding being last, so long as her Master was satisfied was all that mattered to her, plus, it allowed Sakura to watch as Naruto would dominate and ravish Ino like the little sex toy she expected Ino to be.

Smiling at Sakura's understanding, Naruto gave Sakura's forehead a small, yet loving kiss, which made her smile back, before watching as Naruto rose from the bed, where he walked over to Ino, who moaned with anticipation as she saw her Master approach her, while eying his erect member, feeling herself getting quite wet at the thought of having it all inside of her.

But before feeling his cock inside of her, Ino moaned suddenly as she felt Naruto slide his fingers in her pussy.

"Wow, Ino, you are getting so wet." Naruto pointed out, smirking as he pushed his fingers a little deeper inside of the Yamanaka and added. "You must really want me."

"I do.. I want you more than anything... Please, Master... please stop teasing me and put that large cock of yours' in my pussy...!" Ino begged, not caring if anybody heard her, so long as she could enjoy the pleasure she now believed only Naruto could give to her was all that mattered.

"How can I deny a woman as beautiful as you?" Naruto asked, removing his fingers from Ino's folds, causing Ino's face to flush at the feeling and at her Master's words, before she then cried loudly as she felt what Hinata had experienced, feeling her Master set his hands upon her body as he inserted his manhood deep into her pussy.

"Oh, yes... yes...! Oh, Master...!" Ino cried out in joy, already feeling a great wave of pleasure at her Master inside of her, making Naruto smirk at hearing Ino's moaning.

"Just wait for it, Ino. It's about to get a whole lot better." Naruto said as he started to thrust his member in and out of Ino's folds, leaving all but the tip inside of her pussy, which made the Yamanaka's moans louder, while her pleasure continued to increase.

"You weren't kidding, Master..." Ino moaned, continuing to lose herself to the overwhelming sensations of pleasure as she called. "You are perfect... you are so sexy... I love it... I love being your slave if it means I get this every night...!"

At Ino's words and her longing tone, Naruto couldn't help but grin, before applying similar techniques to add to the pleasure of the Yamanaka, where he continued to thrust his cock in and out of her folds, while reaching around her body and groping her left breast, squeezing it hard, which made Ino moan erotically, showing she liked it rough.

"Master... Master... Master...!" Ino continued to moan, loving the pleasure she was experiencing, and with the man she now perceived as her superior, the man of her dreams, the only one who could satisfy her, where she and Naruto continued in their positions for another hour, but like Hinata, Ino began to moan louder, her movements turning frantic as she felt she was close to her climax.

"Oh, Master... I... I can't... Master!" Ino screamed, suddenly having her release, cumming hard, where she smiled blissfully as she remained pinned between the wall and her Master, feeling his member still buried in her folds and feeling the afterglow of her climax, leaving her with nothing but a continued satisfaction and love for her Uzumaki Master.

Curious, Naruto asked. "How do you feel, Ino?"

"So good... so good..." Ino replied in a pleasure drunk haze, which made Naruto smile to see he had satisfied another of his slaves, before looking over at his shoulder and saw Sakura, causing his member to twitch at the position she was in.

Looking at Sakura, Naruto saw the pink haired Kunoichi on the bed, on all fours, looking past her shoulder and at Naruto with a great lust.

"Oh, Master, I am your personal fuck toy, do with me as you desire." Sakura moaned with need in her tone, which continued to arouse Naruto, to the point he could feel his more primal side taking over due to the Kyuubi.

Removing his member from Ino, who slowly moved herself so she was sitting on the floor, fingering her pussy a little as she repeated Naruto's name over and over, the Jinchuuriki got back on the bed and joined Sakura, starting off as he moved behind her and kissed around her neck and collarbone.

But smelling her arousal awoke something inside of Naruto, where his azure eyes changed to a set of crimson eyes, before he began to attack Sakura's neck, biting into it, while his hands grabbed at the lingerie, tearing it off of her body and leaving Sakura presented naked, which turned Sakura on greatly.

"Oh, Master, I am really loving this side of you..." Sakura moaned, feeling herself becoming more submissive as she felt Naruto's hands continue to roam across her body, before he gripped her ass cheeks tightly, spread open her pussy and inserted his manhood into her waiting folds, going deep inside of her and causing Sakura to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Master, that's excellent... I love you Master... I am your slave, yours' to do with as you see fit...!" Sakura moaned, which made Naruto groan from her words and say. "I know... Sakura, you are mine...!"

"Yes... yes... Oh, Master...!" Sakura cried out in reply, submitting herself as she began to lose herself to the pleasure Naruto was forcing upon her. "I am yours'... I am your slave... your pet... anything you want me to be...!"

Continuing to make wild love to her, Naruto's hands remained firmly on her hips as he continued thrusting in and out of her, where the bedroom was filled with the sounds of their pleasure, with Ino and Hinata watching happily as their Master ravished Sakura, continued their pleasure, until Naruto's movements turned frantic as he could feel he was reaching his limit.

"Sakura... I ... I can't hold it in... I'm going to cum...!" Naruto groaned in warning.

"Same here, Master... I... I'm so close...!" Sakura moaned in reply.

And after several more thrusts, Sakura was unable to hold back anymore as she had her orgasm, crying out in ecstasy as she came, cumming all over Naruto's member and staining the bed sheets beneath her.

With Sakura's climax over, Naruto pulled his member out of Sakura's pussy, groaning as he could feel he was about to cum, before looking ahead to see Sakura, Ino and Hinata all lying before him and expressing the same look of desire.

"Since you made us feel so good, allow us to return the pleasure, Master." Hinata said, before lowering her head and began to kiss and lick around the tip of Naruto's member, just before Sakura and Ino joined, only the pair licked around the sides of Naruto's length and around his balls.

"That's it, girls... get me nice and ready, cause round two is about to begin..." Naruto groaned out as he looked down and smirked at his three naked slaves, who all looked up at him with love and desire, leading into a long night of passion and pleasure.

-Several days later-

Since they were claimed by their Master, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata pretty much spent their lives normally, except at night, where they would end up at their Master's place and continue to show their undying love by serving him in anyway he desired; cooking, cleaning and of course, endless sex, with Naruto pleasuring the girls in every position they could think of, while the three put on a show for the Uzumaki every now and then, kissing and making out with each other for his viewing pleasure.

Currently, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were happily chatting away with Tenten, Temari, Shizune, Anko, and Yugao as they led the five towards a familiar tent.

"Are you sure about this?" Anko asked, before saying offhandedly. "This seems kind of lame."

"It's a fantastic show, you'll love it!" Sakura replied happily, her words agreed by Ino and Hinata.

"Yeah, and volunteer when offered, it really makes the show more fun." Ino added as entered the tent, smirking internally as she, Sakura, and Hinata led the girls to the front room.

As the show started, Makiri asked once again for volunteers, smirking happily as he saw five beautiful girls raise their hands, while looking at the three Kunoichi next to them, to reveal Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had similar smirks on their faces, happy to repay Master Makiri for opening their eyes, loving each and every moment of their lives.


End file.
